Secrets Good Girls Keep
by queenevil666
Summary: The love affairs of Hermione Granger
1. Chapter 1

Secrets Good Girls Keep

Summary: The secret love affairs of Hermione Granger

Rating: T for the first couple of chapters, MA after that Cause seriously, I tried writing just porn, but plot kept seeping in!

**Disclaimer: I'm not making any sort of profit off this story**. It is simply for my entertainment and for the entertainment of other fans. All the characters, fictional places, etc., etc. belong to the talented J.K. Rowling and everyone else who has ownership rights to the Harry Potter stories.

Special Thanks for my beta: Michelle (roommate and bff), Shane her sex-poodle, my valentine's – Alane and Sierra, and new fanfic readers Tim and Charlie (I swear when I finish this I will write a Charlie/Hermione fic just for u). Tee hee hee

Chapter 1

"You did great Luna"

"Thanks Hermione. The radish earrings always help me focus. Feel free to borrow them anytime."

With a smile, I continue to wave goodbye as the other students start to filter out. Dumbledore's Army (the D.A. for short) is slowly coming together. We have learned we have to filter out in small groups in ten to fifteen minute intervals at the end of the night to avoid getting caught. Gryffindors' always volunteer to be the last to leave. Only a handful of us are left, just Harry, Ron, Ginny, the Weasley Twins, Katie Bell, and myself.

"Everyone seems to be getting better and better." Harry says. "So, how are we going to work this tonight?"

Usually Ginny and Neville are one of the first Gryffindors to leave, Harry, Ron, and I follow back to the Gryffindor common room under the cloak, with the twins and Katie coming a little after us, but Neville wasn't able to make it due to the fun filled Umbridge detention schedule courtesy of a potions mishap.

Ron suggests, "The four of us could always squeeze in…" Harry grimaces and I sigh "Ron, the cloak barely fits three of us."

Ginny's face lights up towards me "Harry and I could go, then you and Ron-"

George steps in "Gin, they would get caught pretty quick. How about you, Ron, and Harry take the cloak, Fred and Hermy take the passages, and me and Katie go together."

Everyone agrees on the idea… However if he calls me Hermy again, he may find one of his own products being used on him… After the three of them leave, I figured I can sit and do some homework. I actually don't mind staying a little longer. I know with the twins I will never get caught and if I go with Harry and Ron they will want to talk in the common room and I will never get my homework done.

"So boys, who's next? Team Hermione or Team Katie." I ask gaining a chuckle from Katie.

The twins do some kind of weird twin telepathy and state "Team Katie."

The time just flew by after I started to read and the next thing I know Team Katie is heading out. Fred flopping down next to me states "Thank Merlin I am with you tonight."

A little surprised I ask "Why?"

A laughing Fred answers, "The less attractive twin likes to snog with Katie Bell in the passageways and poor little ole me just ends up getting myself into trouble when I wander ahead. Sooooooo we have some time to kill, what shall we do?"

"I have an extra book-"

"We could play a game!"

"Fred I am not sure-"

"I know you 'Mione, you are reading the silly lessons Umbridge has concocted for us to dumb ourselves down with. I would actually be doing you a favor by distracting you." Fred smiled.

Sadly, he does have a point "Okay okay… What game do you have in mind?"

Suddenly I have a very hyper Weasley twin bouncing around me "We could play a card game!"

"Do you have cards?"

"No… (more bouncing) We could play a drinking game?"

"Do you have anything to drink?"

"No (even more bouncing)… I have it! I came up with a game for George and I, but we haven't played it yet" He starts taking items out of his pockets, finds something, smiles up at me "Always be prepared" and begins casting some spells I don't recognize. "'Mione, take off your robe."

"Look Fred, I don't know what you have in mind, but-"

"Ta da!" I look over to see filled balloons equally divided in front of Fred, who is smiling ear to ear.

"So, what it in the balloons?"

"It depends on the balloon…. water, paint, or confetti." He begins to take off his robe showing a knitted sweater underneath with the letter G. "Well, come on."

"Why do I have to take off my robes? How do you win? And why are you wearing George's sweater?"

"Do you want your robes covered in paint? You don't win. And George is wearing my sweater. You do want to play right?" Puppy dogs eyes are truly my weakness.

I actually really did want to just play. Not trying to win sounded great. Since Umbridge took over, there was no fun anywhere anymore, but I guess I took to long and "Are you not wearing anything under there? If you aren't I could take everything off to make you more comfortable." He starts taking off the sweater the shirt underneath.

I rolled my eyes, removed my robe…. And completely lost track of everything because Merlin! Quidditch had done Fred some good! Muscles in all the right places… "- and then we back up ten paces and snowball fight rules?"

I pretty much would have agreed to anything right there because my brain had left the second Fred's shirt had come off.

A/N - next chapter should be up in a couple days - just depends on how much homework my beta has ;p


	2. Games and Giggles

Secrets Good Girls Keep

Summary: The secret love affairs of Hermione Granger

Rating: T for the this chapter. The next chapter is getting dirty ;p

**Disclaimer: I'm not making any sort of profit off this story**. It is simply for my entertainment and for the entertainment of other fans. All the characters, fictional places, etc., etc. belong to the talented J.K. Rowling and everyone else who has ownership rights to the Harry Potter stories.

Special Thanks for my beta: Michelle and her kitty cat, Eno… Glad the kitty hasn't tried to steal my soul in my sleep.

FYI: Reviews are like cookies! I like cookies!

Chapter 2

It had been too long since I had fun like that. We were probably a sight, both of us covered in paint, dripping wet, with patches of confetti on us, lying next to each laughing on the floor. I roll onto my side "Thank you Fred. This was fabulous. George will love this for your birthday."

Fred rolls onto his side and props himself up with his elbow "I am quite a genius aren't I?"

"And modest too."

"Close your eyes." I give him a questioning look. "'Mione I have this idea. I figured I would kiss you… We need more fun in our lives. Watching George with Katie, I realize I lack female companionship, but I don't want a girlfriend. Watching you pine after Ron, I – " I begin to protest. "Ah Ah Ah. No interruptions. I feel you lack male companionship, but you don't want a boyfriend other than Ronnikins. And well…. I think we should snog."

"Are you serious? What if Ron found out? And you lacking female companionship? Yah right.

"Yes. I am serious. Since we don't want to date each other we don't need to tell anyone. And yes, I lack female companionship that doesn't confuse me with my brother. I am not talking about shagging or bragging to the fellows in the Quidditch locker room. Just something for you and I. Nothing more."

"I am not much to brag about anyway…"

"You really don't get it do you? You are a hot bird. You hide it behind your books, but after you showed up on Victor's arm in that very attractive pink number, you suddenly became the main topic of the Quidditch locker room. One kiss is all I ask tonight and you can think it over."

One kiss didn't seem so bad and if I didn't like it, I could always decline and Ron would never know and "You won't tell anyone? Not even George?"

"Yes, not even George." He winked "Even a twin has to have a secret."

"Okay." With nothing more than that, he leaned over and kissed me. It was different than kissing Victor, who was so rigid. Fred put everything into his kiss and far too soon it was over. I open my eyes to see him smiling. "We probably should head to the common room." He stands and scourgify's both of us to remove the paint and confetti. Unfortunately, I am still soaked and begin to shiver. "You can wear my sweater if you'd like"

"George's sweater you mean" I motion for him to turn around as he is putting on his robe so I can remove my soaked blouse and put on "his" sweater and my robe.

The passageways were dark and long and with Fred's hand in mine expertly guiding us through, this gave me far to much time to think.

"Ummm… Fred?"

"Yes my secretly snogged Hermione?"

I snorted to contain my laugher "So, I read this article once and it talked about how the first time you do something that the brain can read it as a signal for adrenaline and how you can't really judge a reaction until the second time you-"

He stopped in the passageway causing me to bump into him. "Hermione Jean Granger. Are you deciding to accept my proposal?"

"Well not yet, I just think that perhaps a second kiss would allow me to think about it a little more clearly and- " I can't remember the rest of my pre-planned sentence when I feel his body pushing mine towards the wall. I can't see anything in the dark, but I can feel his hot breath against my ear, whispering slowly, "Hermione, do you want to kiss me?" My heart was racing, his body pressing into me, and oh Merlin I felt tingles in places I had only read about. I don't trust myself to say anything and all I can do is nod.

"I told you 'Mione. Only one kiss tonight." And like that, I am being pulled by Fred through the Gryffindor common room. I didn't realize how close we were to the entrance.

"Oh thank Merlin you are alright! We thought you were caught!" Ginny's arms were around me. I look around to see Harry, Ron, and George all in various states of worry. "What took you so long?"

Fred intercepted "I fell asleep when she was reading and with no one to stop her, she was lost in a book." I gave a little sheepish smile. I wasn't anticipating anyone being awake and was ever so grateful for Fred's lie.

Harry came over with a hug "Let's everyone just head to bed."

I am young… Ron has Lavender… George's sweater smelled so Fred-like… Fred thinks I am pretty… After hiding under my covers, making two pro/con lists, giggling, sniffing the sweater, giggling some more… I didn't sleep at all that night and decided that I should have someone to snog… and eventually just decided to head to an early breakfast.

"You were up early Hermione." Harry said between bites.

"I just couldn't sleep." I smiled. I was too excited to feel tired.

Lavender leaned over and yawned "Yah, and she kept the rest of us up half the night giggling."

Ron stopped shoveling food long enough to say "Giggling? About what?"

"Just a book I was reading last night."

George leans over "Is this the book that kept you out so late? Must be good."

I smile. "Yes, it was a great book."

Fred leans over smiling, his head now next to George's, "Now, was this book just a one time read or a book you would be interesting reading more than once."

"Definitely more than once. It had me thinking about reading it again and again." Fred grins a little wider understanding my message.

A yawning Lavender says "If it is that good, maybe I can borrow it?"

"I think you have borrowed enough of my books Lavender."

And with that, Fred Weasley was rolling on the floor laughing so hard tears were running down his face.


	3. Game On

Secrets Good Girls Keep

Summary: The secret love affairs of Hermione Granger

Rating: M ;p

**Disclaimer: I'm not making any sort of profit off this story**. It is simply for my entertainment and for the entertainment of other fans. All the characters, fictional places, etc., etc. belong to the talented J.K. Rowling and everyone else who has ownership rights to the Harry Potter stories.

As always thanks for my beta Michelle. Also special thanks to the Weasley twins who showed up in a dream last night to fight zombies. (Yah… my brain scares me too!)

FYI: Reviews are like cookies! I like cookies! Special thanks to my very first reviewer "deatheatertigerrosie"! I would send you a gift basket or my first born child, but at this point have no money to have either ;p

Chapter 3

"Ready to go Hermione?" Harry said holding the cloak up. Ginny had already left as Neville was finally out of detention.

"Actually, George wanted some alone time with Katie, so I am going to be Fred's traveling buddy again. No worries. I get more time down here to read where it is quiet. Plus, 3 of us under the cloak was getting to be a bit much. Don't bother waiting up. Fred is already curled up in the corner and I just don't have the heart to wake him." I knew Fred was faking a nap as he periodically kept opening his eyes, winking, and went back to feigning sleep.

Mere seconds after George and Katie had left, Fred's eyes were popping open and he was crossing the room the join me. "So, you were giggling all night Miss Granger? I wonder what you were giggling about." He swooped down and stole a kiss.

"So, ummm… how do we get started?"

"'Mione, this isn't like a potions exam. There isn't a set way to start a snog session. You just go with what feels right. Tell me what you were thinking about when you giggled in your room."

My cheeks started to turn red. "I… I umm… I thought about you kissing me."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek "Like that?" I shake my head and he kisses my nose "How about that?" I smile and shake my head again. "Well maybe you have to show me what you thought about because I am just plum out of ideas on where you want to be kissed."

I leaned over and kissed Fred. I had never kissed a boy before. They kissed me, but I had never been the one to start anything.

Each time we had a snogging session I felt a bit bolder. After the first time, we learned if we didn't take off the robes we just ended up completely tangled up, on the floor rolling around.

Fred's lips on my neck, his hands intertwined with mine, all our parts fully clothed rubbing against each other, with me panting underneath him, my hormones had me worked up enough I moaned, "Fred can we take off your shirt?" It took a moment for Fred's lips to stop and brain to catch up. He leaned up, still straddling me and asked, "You sure?"

I nod and he begins to take off his shirt and jokes "Can we take off your shirt too?"

"Okay" I reach for the hem and he stills my hand "Mione, you don't have to. I didn't expect you to." I shoo his hand away and finish taking my shirt off, my dark purple bra making my skin look even more pale. I reach up and kiss him "Didn't you tell me just to do what feels right? How about we both do what feels right unless the other one feels uncomfortable and I am sure either of us would taking offense if the other one says stop. Now please please please take off your shirt." I had him roll over so I was on top of him and began to explore his well defined chest with my hands and then my lips. When my lips reached his belly button, I looked down and saw the large tent that had often been poking me in the leg. His hands were curled at his side and I realized that this brash and devil-may-care Weasley twin was afraid to touch me. This gave me more confidence then I have previously ever had, and intertwined my fingers with his and slowly moved both our hands to cup my bra encased breasts. I dropped my hands and left his there. His face amused me to no end. He looked as if he had just been given the greatest toy ever.

"Miss Granger I do believe you are trying to seduce me." His flirtatious lips heading to the tops of my breasts.

"Mr. Wealsey, you should know by now that once I put my mind to something, I always succeed." I ground my hips into his very large tent.

"Bloody hell Mione."

Every time I grind my hips against him I have the most delicious feeling course through my body. I just know as good as this feels with a bra it will feel even better without and reach behind myself and unlatch my bra. It falls between us and the look in his eyes tell me _Game On._ He flips me onto my back and his mouth latches onto my left nipple as his other hand squeezes my neglected breast, my nails lightly scratching his back. He pinches my nipples and causes me to buck and beg for more. He starts to whisper in my ear "Do you know how good you look panting and moaning underneath me? Do you think of me doing this to you when you are alone in your bed at night?" His hand starts to move lower and to the edge of my jeans and undoes the button and unzips my jeans. My breath is shallow and my heart is beating out of my chest. His fingers dip under the waistband of my knickers. I buck my hips urging him to go further.

I have attempted to touch myself before, but usually after a quick attempt at my massaging my own breasts, I gave up. It usually didn't feel like the romance novels claimed it would and I just stopped there, so when Fred fingers reached lower and touched my clit I nearby jumped out of my skin. "Mione, other than some interesting things I have heard in the locker room, I pretty much have no knowledge of what I am doing down there. Tell me what you want."

"Keep rubbing right there. Please please please" I can't even form words anymore. He keeps rubbing my clit and I am soooo soooo close and I just need a little more to push me over and my hand joins his but I push a finger inside myself and waves of pleasure roll over me and Fred's name slips from my lips.

I am limp and relaxed as Fred buttons my jeans back up. I see a large wet spot on the front of Fred's pants. "Come on Mione. We need to head to the Common Room." And with a cheeky wink "You never did tell me what you think about in bed".

I slept very very well that night.


	4. Letters

Secrets Good Girls Keep

Summary: The secret love affairs of Hermione Granger

Rating: M ;p

**Disclaimer: I'm not making any sort of profit off this story**. It is simply for my entertainment and for the entertainment of other fans. All the characters, fictional places, etc., etc. belong to the talented J.K. Rowling and everyone else who has ownership rights to the Harry Potter stories.

As always thanks for my beta Michelle! If I had a deathstar, I would let you pilot!

FYI: Reviews are like rain! I like it pouring! Thanks to my reviewers! PS. I love it even when you TMI me :P

Chapter 4

I was grateful the next morning was a Saturday as I slept in well past breakfast. Ron and Harry came up to find me to make sure I didn't miss the Quidditch match. I quickly dressed and headed out. The halls were practically empty as everyone was on their way to see the game and I had a wonderfully delicious idea and headed to the owlry.

Thankfully, Ginny saved me a seat between her and Neville. I managed to get there just in time for the match to start. Neville informed me Harry had spoken with everyone this morning and cancelled the next couple of Army meetings. After I hadn't shown up at breakfast, he realized that everyone who was in the DA had circles under there eyes from lack of sleep and all of us could use a couple less meetings and quite a few more hours of sleep. Neville and I are not huge fans of Quidditch and spent most of our time chatting and rolling our eyes when Lavender kept cheering "Ron-Ron".

Gryffindors beat Ravenclaw, so Ginny, Neville, and I crowded to the field to congratulate our friends. Our group started to walk with the players toward the locker room when an owl dived down with a letter. The owl, hovering between Fred and George not sure whom to give the letter to, dropped it off between the two of them. George reached for the letter first, scanned it and blushed "Well well twin of mine, I think you have a secret admirer!"

"What does it say dear twin?" Oh Merlin! Don't read it out loud… George plops down on the grass with most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and just about every friend I bloody have and read my letter aloud for all of us to hear.

_Fred,_

_At night alone in my bed, I imagine you on top of me, your fingers between my thighs, your cock in my hand. You make me wet when I watch you._

_I want your cock in my mouth._

_I am not wearing knickers. Have a great game!_

Fred's jaw drop and reaches for the letter. He reads it over several times and looks at everyone. We all start to laugh. He looks like he is in shock.

Lee Jordan suggests "Must be a Ravenclaw trying to distract you before the game."

George scoffs and looks at the sky "Where's my letter? We are identical…" to which Katie smacks him in the arm. "We could ask all the ladies at the school to see their knickers."

And the letter is being passed around the group for everyone… and I am so glad I didn't sign it!

An interesting thing most wizards don't know is the restricted section houses a good number of naughty books. After the game, I headed to the library to see if any of these books would come in handy….

All through dinner, Fred was smiling as different blokes kept coming up to him and mentioning the letter. Apparently as word of the letter made it through the school, it changed. I heard a dozen rumors before dinner was over about Fred having love affairs with different students, one about an illegitimate love child, several about Katie using both of the twins as her love slave (someone told her about the rumor and she laughed it off and informed everyone she was wearing blue knickers, so the letter was obviously not from her), and even one about Fred and McGonagall…. That one may give me nightmares…


	5. Sneaky

Secrets Good Girls Keep

Summary: The secret love affairs of Hermione Granger

Rating: M ;p

**Disclaimer: I'm not making any sort of profit off this story**. It is simply for my entertainment and for the entertainment of other fans. All the characters, fictional places, etc., etc. belong to the talented J.K. Rowling and everyone else who has ownership rights to the Harry Potter stories.

As always thanks for my beta Michelle! Can you cook that yummy thing in the crock pot again?

FYI: Thanks for being very patient! I worked 60 hr a week for 2 months and my beta is a full time college student… we need sleep. lol

Chapter 5

Each house hosts a party when they win, so after dinner a good portion of the school headed to our common room. Women were fawning all over Fred and it was bloody hilarious, even more hilarious when they hit on George and Katie had to step in. I had unintentionally made him the stud of the school. Firewhiskey, butter beers, and any drink imaginable flowed through. As a prefect I probably should have stopped it, but as long as no one partook of too much liquid courage I really didn't mind.

After most of the younger students had left, a dozen circles of spin the bottle started to form and Fred (and strangely George) conveniently made sure I ended up in their circle. Harry, Ron, Lavender, the twins, Katie, Neville, Luna, Lee, Seamus, the Patel twins, Alicia, and myself gathered round. Ginny had laughed about "not bloody sitting in a circle when she was related to half the people in it."

I knew Lavender was charming the bottle to kiss Ron… and Ron was too thick to notice. Most of us had drunk generous portions of the firewhiskey and the game was bound to be over pretty soon… and I thought I would probably be able to get out before the bottle landed on me. However, just as that thought crossed my mind, George spun the bottle and it landed square on me. I probably looked like a deer caught in the spotlight. George started wiggling his eyebrows at me. I looked to Katie to be sure that it was okay (she laughed) and suddenly Ron jumps in with "You don't have to kiss him Hermione. We can always skip your turn." He reached for the bottle, but I stopped him.

I probably would have given George an innocent little peck on the lips, but after Ron's behavior I couldn't help myself. I crawled the length of the circle, grabbed George's face, straddled him, gave him the snog of a lifetime and crawled back to my side of the circle. I didn't know Ron's face could turn that color… Everyone was in shock except Katie who thought this was bloody hilarious. I spin the bottle and I can almost guarantee the way the bottle stopped so abruptly, that Fred charmed it to land on him. I smile, crawl over, and kiss him on the cheek and say loudly enough for the whole circle to hear "I heard the letter. I don't know where your mouth has been." After everyone's laughter died down, the circle was pretty much done for and most of the common room had headed to bed. Harry was about to head upstairs when I pulled him aside "Harry, can I borrow your cloak? I want to head to the library tonight and do some reading."

"You sure Hermione? It is late and you are a bit tipsy and I can always go with you in the morning."

"I slept in late this morning and I just know that I will never get to sleep if I lie down now. I will head out after my roommates fall asleep."

"Okay let me go get it, but promise you will be careful."

I did feel a little bit bad about lying to Harry, but in my defense if I had told in the truth, he wouldn't have believed me…

I headed upstairs and dressed for bed with the rest of the girls. I wore my sexiest pajamas (considering my mum buys my pajamas, it was a short set, not a naughty nighty like Lavender swears she doesn't own, but have seen in our rooms laundry more than once) underneath my robe, closed my curtains, and waited for the room's sleep noises to begin. (When you live with people, you know who has a light snore and you know who is the one to fall asleep first.) I draped the cloak around me and headed through the common room and to the boys rooms. The twins shared a room with Lee and all 3 were sound asleep.

I slowly crept to Fred and closed the curtains around his bed. As I climbed onto the bed, taking off the invisibility cloak, my soft movements woke up Fred. The room wasn't completely dark and he was able to see me well enough, even with the curtains shut. I put my finger over my lips to tell him to stay quiet and climbed atop him. I had a goal in mind and I had been thinking about it all day.

It was absolutely fabulous Fred slept shirtless. We quickly progressed back to where we were last night, but when his fingers started to run up the inside of my night shorts I stopped him very quickly. If he started that I would never get to do what I had read about…

I shook my head no. He look at little confused then moved his hands back to my waist like the gentleman he is. I moved my hands to the waistband of his sleep pants and pushed them down when his fully erect cock sprang out of his shorts … and wow he apparently doesn't wear boxers…

That is a lot bigger the books talked about… How am I supposed to fit the whole thing in my mouth? Deep breath… just remember what the book said. Damn him for smirking at me. I can wipe that smirk right off his face…

I lower my mouth to his rock hard cock. I put my hand around the part I couldn't reach. My head bobbing up and down taking his cock again and again. I moved my hand to massage his balls. To be honest I had no idea what I was doing, but he kept moaning and the longer I kept doing it the more his hips jerked, so I figured it was a good sign. He pulled my head away and shot a stream of cum onto his belly as he yelled "Hermione!"

I wanted to laugh, but I heard the other inhabitants of the room moving about.

Two items hit the side of the curtain and fell to the floor.

A sleepy annoyed George shouted "Stop Smackin' the Kracken and go to sleep."

A sleepily amused Lee shouted "Stop violating the one-eyed yogurt thrower."

George chuckled "Nice one Lee. So Fred, should we tease you now or in the morning for using the same jerkin' off material Ron uses?"

Fred is laughing next to me on the bed, us warm in our little curtained bed cocoon. "It was a damn good dream I had and nothing you say can ruin it."

"I can't be better the one I had of Hermione in the little white extremely see through bikini."

"My dear friend Lee and my dear brother Freddikins, Hermione Granger was on my lap during spin the bottle practically begging me to have my way with her. I am just to much of a gentleman." I begin to snicker into Fred's pillow. "So, tell us about the dream." I nod at Fred.

"She took off her top, refused to let me pleasure her, threw me down and gave me a blow job."

"Nice brain dear brother. Maybe we could suggest 7 minutes in heaven, but I doubt she would go for it."

"Georgie, I think our little Hermione would probably surprise us."

I snuck out a little later in the night.

Ginny bounced over at breakfast (I swear she must inhale sugar for breakfast) "Hey, mum sent Pig attached with an invite for you to stay with us during the holidays."

"How did she know my parents were out of town?"

"A little birdy may have mentioned it to her. Tweet tweet."

"Sounds good." Ginny bounces away and heads out the door to owl Molly. I see the twins and Lee sitting nearby. "Hey George, did your mum ever figure out a charm to heat the lake? I bought a white 2 piece before school started and – "

Lee was choking on his pumpkin juice...


	6. Foreign Friends

Secrets Good Girls Keep

Summary: The secret love affairs of Hermione Granger

Rating: M ;p

**Disclaimer: I'm not making any sort of profit off this story**. It is simply for my entertainment and for the entertainment of other fans. All the characters, fictional places, etc., etc. belong to the talented J.K. Rowling and everyone else who has ownership rights to the Harry Potter stories.

As always thanks for my beta Michelle! Ps. My Princess Peach will kick your Princess Daisy's behind… I challenge you to a duel!

FYI: Because you were sooooo patient on the previous chapter… u get another one super quick!

Chapter 6

With Umbridge's rein of tyranny, getting away from Hogwarts for the holiday break sounded great. We were going to spend most of the time at the Burrow, other than the week of Christmas, where we would spend at Grimmauld Place. I am glad we would be spending more time with Sirius Black. I know Harry had been missing him a great deal and I would really love to pick his brain on several items.

Due to the fact the Weasley's were such a large clan, we decided to draw names for presents. I had Arthur and knew I was going to need to head to muggle London to get his present. Viktor and I had kept in touch since the Triwizard Tournament and he was going to be in town, at the same time, so he volunteered to escort me through muggle London. Viktor spent more time in the muggle world than most people realized. He could get away from all the Rita Skeeters of the wizarding world when he hid in the muggle world.

"Hermione dear. Viktor is here." Molly called up the stairs. I headed downstairs ready for my outing.

As I came down the stairs, I found Ginny and Harry talking up a storm with Viktor and Ron sitting nearby… glaring.

"Herm-o-ninny" I was suddenly off my feet in a bear hug. "Are you veady to head to Lon-don?"

I had an amazing afternoon with Viktor. I showed him the London Eye, we bought Arthur a book on engineering, picked up a package I had delivered to my parent's home, and headed to lunch. Time flew so quickly at the British Museum, that we were almost late for dinner at the Weasley's (which Molly had insisted he come to). We headed in, took off our coats, walked towards the kitchen, when flying jam hit my shirt.

Molly rushed over towards me "Oh dear. Run upstairs and change and bring this one back down. I can probably get it before a stain sets. I should have never let Charlie help in the kitchen."

Viktor was chatting with the boys, so I headed upstairs with Ginny to change.

"So, what did you two do all day?" Ginny said flopping onto the bed.

"Well we spent a lot of time at the British Museum and –" I said taking off my shirt.

Ginny made some weird squealing sound and practically pounced on me… and when I say practically I mean literally… "Are those hickeys? I didn't realize you to were dating again!" Oh Merlin! I really shouldn't have changed in front of her. Fred had left a hickey on my neck, one on my breast, and one on my lower belly.

"We are not dating. We are… being casual?" What else could I say? I was giving your brother a handjob and oops I ended up with some hickeys… and thankfully you didn't see an interesting bite mark… Ginny is staring at each hickey her face practically in my cleavage when Charlie walked in "Hey Mione I am – eep" He turned around very quickly. "I am so sorry. I should have knocked. I just wanted to apologize for the jam and um… I guess you with Ginny explains why you aren't with Ron. I should go." Hmm… I never a Weasley could turn _that_ shade of red…

Ginny and I looked at each other and can't stop ourselves from laughing. I quickly redress and we head downstairs for dinner. So, my Weasley tally is this: I am in love with one Weasley, another thinks I am with his sister, I have kissed one, and I am practically shagging another. I really love this family.

Ginny made sure I am sitting next to Viktor during dinner. Somehow Ginny has managed to tell at least half the people at the table about my… lust nibbles… and Ron is glaring at Viktor with the twins smiling ridiculously at him (each twin smiling for a different reason), and Harry just looking very uncomfortable. There were no major incidents at dinner and I went to walk Viktor out at the end of the night.

"Vhy does Von stare at me? Does he not know ve are just friends?" I figured Viktor would get a kick out what happened with Ginny upstairs without mentioning who I got the hickeys from. "Zat is hilarious Herm-o-ninny. They vatch us fom za window. Ve could play vith them a little bit?" I laugh and said "Go wild" gave him a hug goodbye and begin to head in the house. I am almost back to the house when I hear Viktor shouting across the front lawn "Herm-o-ninny my heart veats only for you. Vhen I hold you in my arms the vorld seems to stop. I vill vait for you!" and he apparates away. I may kill Viktor…

I walk into the house and all eyes are on me (thankfully Molly and Arthur weren't in there – she would want to gossip as much as Ginny). If I head up to the room, Ginny will attack me with questions. If I stay down here it will just be awkward… Awkward is still better… "So, what are you guys doing in here?"

George smiles "Eavesdropping." At that, Ron storms upstairs with Harry and Ginny in tow with Ginny mouthing the words "talk later".

Charlie shakes his head and walks to the stairs "All of you lead very strange lives." When a man who handles dragons for a living says that… sigh.

So, here I am sitting with the twins when George suggests "If you really want to avoid Ginny you can stay here and entertain us."


End file.
